A Very Serious Problem
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: A were cat in heat has it's eyes on John Winchester!


Disclaimer: No, I don't own um!

_I wrote this in answer to a challenge on the Supernatural Gutter Girls web site. The challenge was to write a bondage story involving one or more of the Winchesters. Since Daddy Winchester is my favorite Winchester I choose him. I used a character I'd already developed for another story. It's short, but very sweet. And, it won the contest!_

**A very Serious Problem**

I sighed as I looked at angry man that stood struggling against his bonds. The time I'd spent coaxing John Winchester into my lair was certainly time well spent. He was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in a long time. Dark hair, mustache and beard framed his ruggedly handsome face. A face that was contorted in anger as he pulled uselessly at the cuffs that held his arms spread wide.

I had a problem… a very serious problem and this man was going to help me fix it whether he wanted to or not. You see a long time ago I was cursed by a very pissed off angel, and let me tell you this. It is never a good idea to piss off an angel, especially an Archangel. If you do you'd better be prepared because for creatures of good, they can get pretty nasty when you rile them up… and this one was riled up. Right then and there the bastard turned me from the supernatural hunter I was into what I am now… a were-cat. Not an evil one… I'm still a hunter, but with a few added benefits… and some very serious downfalls.

One of those downfalls was upon me now. It happens every thirty years or so and that's why I had gone through the trouble of luring and trapping him here. I needed his help. His eyes narrowed and he quit struggling as he watched my approach.

"Mags," he said fiercely his voice alone sending shivers down my spine. "I'm not into this crap. Let me go… Now!"

I smiled at him. "You will be John," I promised him. "I'm going treat you like you have never been treated before. By the time I'm done you will be begging for more."

"I doubt it," he told me the smirk on his face promising retribution.

I leaned in close nibbling his ear gently before replying in a whisper in his ear. "I always keep my promises."

He didn't bother to struggle it was futile and he knew it. I nibbled my way down his neck to his throat as I ran my hands under his shirt and over the strong muscles of abs. I felt his pulse quicken under my lips as my hands reached lower my thumbs running along the sensitive dip in his hips.

"Mags," he growled as his body tensed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
I didn't answer, I couldn't my body was burning up just being so close to him. His scent was sending flames of desire racing though my blood. I inhaled deeply a soft purr escaping my throat as I tipped my head up to capture his lips with mine.

I saw his eyes widen in surprise as realization of what was wrong set in. He tried to pull away but the ropes holding him refused to budge and he had no choice but to allow my attentions. I rubbed my body along his mingling our scents into and intoxicating mixture of lust.

My tongue darted into his mouth savoring him. The lingering taste of whisky reminding me of the drinks we'd shared, reminding me he was a friend and with him I had to be very careful. Few human men could satisfy the needs of were-cat in heat and survive. John was one of those men. I knew he was, it's why I'd chosen him I had no wish to hurt him… well not in any way he wouldn't enjoy. I forced myself away from him breathing heavily my head hung in shame at the thought of what I was about to do. I had no choice anymore I'd waited to long.

"Mags," he said quietly as he watched me intently. "Look at me."

Slowly I raised my eyes to his as I struggled to control the beast within me. Tears swam in my eyes as I looked at him knowing there was no way for him to truly understand.

"Fight this," he said. "You can do it."

I shook my head barely able to whisper a reply. "I can't… it's too late," I told him begging him silently to understand.

His gaze shifted from my eyes sweeping up and down as he took in the tell tale signs. His eyes darkened as he realized I was right. He knew what was coming and realized tied as he was there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Then release me and I'll help you."

I shook my head begging him to forgive me as lust rose in me furiously and the red haze of heat spiraled out of control. My purr turned into a low growl of pure desire as I sprang at him and tore the dark tank top from him. My hands roved over his chest spilling onto his back and drawing our bodies close. Again I seized his mouth my hand gripping his hair preventing him from pulling away. I devoured him as a tornado of pure desire roared through me. Our bodies rubbed together the friction tantalizing my already sensitized skin.

I was so far gone buried in the lust within me that I don't know how long it took for me to realize he was kissing me back every bit as wildly as I was kissing him. His mouth was hot, insistent wanting more, we traded kiss for kiss feeding off each other until we had no choice but pull back or melt away from the fire that raced through us.

He pressed his forehead against mine as we stood locked so closely together I could feel the bulging press of his manhood through his black denim pants. I backed away just far enough to hook my hands into his pants, release his jeans and draw them down the roped muscles of his legs.

I gasped at the sight of him. He was so large, so thick I knew the pain of penetration was going to be delicious. I reached out and touched him ensuring that it was real, that I wasn't imagining him. The moan that escaped from him at my gentle touch was proof enough that he was real.

Then sudden overwhelming need to taste him coursed through me. I bent down lapping at the very tip of him tasting the salty masculinity. His hips jerked in response demanding more and with a deep rumbling purr I took him into my mouth my tongue running over his shaft as I suckled his manhood. I rubbed my hand ran up the inside of his thigh then caught his hanging sac. I tasted and teased him until his entire body was shaking with need, the same need that coursed though my own body.

"Damn it Mags," he growled. "Cut me loose."

With one last lick on his engorged member I released him and stood up. I stepped back away from him and it was his turn to growl as he realized he couldn't reach me, couldn't stop me from backing away. I let my long red dress slip from my shoulders and watched as his eyes roamed me stopping briefly at my lace covered chest silently demanding I free my breasts from their captivity.

Instead I reached for large hunting knife I'd removed from his possession earlier. His eyes widened in surprise as I stalked up to him. There was no fear in him as I raised the knife and slashed down. He struck quickly, the moment the rope holding his right arm was released he snatched the knife from my hand, a fierce predatory look on his face. 

Fearing I'd released him to soon I again backed away as he cut through the rope securing his other arm and stalked after me. My back struck the wall and he smiled triumphantly as he closed the gap between us. His gaze swept over me as he pinned me to the wall with the hard form of his body. I could feel the rock hard solidness of his shaft as it jammed into my belly. I felt his hot breath on my face as I looked into his passion filled eyes. The look he gave me wasn't gentle, it wasn't lover like. His eyes were filled with a need so primal it sent shivers down my spine and instantly I was wet with need.

The knife dipped and my eyes widen in surprise until I felt him cut through the lace that held my breasts then again through my lace underwear leaving me bare before him. The knife clattered to the floor as he lifted my chin and took control of my mouth savagely kissing me, devouring me hungrily.

I barely noticed when he used his knee to spread my legs further apart. His hands wrapped around my wrists pinning me to the wall as he forced his way into me. I screamed as he penetrated my body. This was how I wanted him, untamed, wildly driven beyond all control. My entire body ached with the need to have him this way.

He thrusts were hard driving deep slamming into me with the fury of dark passion of a need so primal all else was lost. I met him stroke for stroke helping him deepen the thrusts with my tilted hips savoring the feel of his shaft as it entered me again and again.

I lifted my legs from the ground and wrapped them around his waist opening myself further as waves of sensations ran through me. My pleasure grew threatening to explode as I rode his wild frenzied motions. I refused to give in… demanded he continue until I could no longer hold it back and I was shattered into a million pieces as fire raced over me and my entire body was rocked with quakes I could not contain.

John followed me with a release as wild and untamed as my own crashing into me with a bruising force that sent me spiraling into a second orgasm that left me weak in his grasp. He leaned into me his breaths coming in ragged pants that sent little puffs of heat bursting across my neck as the last ripples of his release ebbed away.

His hands released my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me away from the wall and carried me to the bed in the corner of the room.

"How long does this last?" he asked me his voice dark… seductive.

"Three days," I replied and watched a grin slowly creep over his face.

"You know Mags," he said as he lazily ran his strong hands over my breasts. "You are going to be the death of me."

I looked down at his already hardening shaft before replying. "Maybe," I told him. "But I seriously doubt it."

**A/N – Well? What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
